


Swallow

by Lokincest



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hadn't spoken to Thor for weeks since their last fight.<br/>Therefore, Thor realized in retrospect that he should have been suspicious when it seemed as if Loki had forgotten the entire incident and offered him a new mug of ale during the feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter contains watersports, meaning sexual play with urine. You've been warned!

Loki hadn't spoken to Thor for weeks since their last fight.

Therefore, Thor realized in retrospect that he should have been suspicious when it seemed as if Loki had forgotten the entire incident and offered him a new mug of ale during the feast.

Thor had beamed warmly and thanked him. Loki had returned a small, demure smile and then disappeared back into the loud crowd. He should have known it right then, really.

Thor might have already consumed several drinks so far, but he knew that something was off as soon as it hit his tongue. There was an extra flavor, as if something had been added that didn't quite mix. It had a certain salty, almost bitter quality... Almost like...

 _No,_ Thor stopped himself as soon as the thought sprang into his mind. It was an obscene notion and he couldn't let himself think his brother capable of such a thing. But still, his eyes immediately sought out Loki amongst the crowd. 

Loki was across the room, seemingly listening to a conversation with a small group of people. He had a sly little grin on his lips, but this meant nothing, for Loki often had a smirk about something. It didn't mean that he had... Thor could barely let himself think it again, for it led his mind to other things. 

How he had immediately thought of such a vile thing, Thor wasn't sure. It wasn't worthy of either of them. But they _had_ fought, even if Thor no longer recalled over what exactly, only that Loki had been terribly angry with him. Loki hardly ever brought Thor anything without being asked, and he _certainly_ didn't easily forgive.

Thor stared into his cup but saw nothing unusual. Perhaps he was only overly worried. Or perhaps Loki had indeed tampered with his drink, but only added salt or some other innocuous thing.

He took another sip, wondering if the taste would remain. 

It did, however diluted it was, and now Thor felt shame heat his face because he yet couldn't be sure, but already he was convinced of his conclusion.

There was semen in his drink.

It was a perverse thought, perhaps even unfounded, but Thor couldn't shake it now. He _knew_. Worse, he didn't want to set his drink aside, and not for fear that Loki would notice. He wanted it to be true, and if it were, he wanted to drink it down.

Thor looked up and searched for his brother again. Loki had moved to another spot, now actively chatting up a group of young women. Somehow it made him more certain. Loki seemed to be deliberately paying Thor no attention tonight, when usually Thor would look to Loki and find his brother already staring at him.

He wondered what Loki had expected. Certainly, Loki had to have only two outcomes in mind. The first being that Thor would notice, either right away, or when he reached the bottom of his drink, and that he would come seeking retribution. Perhaps that was why Loki was actually being social tonight, to surround himself with people and keep Thor from making a scene.

But the other outcome he must have hoped for was that Thor wouldn't notice at all and would guzzle it all down just the same. Thor wondered if Loki had fantasized about the latter possibility while he stroked himself to accomplish his little trick. He wondered if Loki had jerked himself off directly into his cup, or whether he had saved his load in another container and drizzled it in.

As Thor wondered these things, Loki suddenly turned and met his eyes. He seemed surprised for a second to find Thor watching him, but the shock was quickly hidden by another tight smile, amusement, and perhaps a touch of nervousness in his eyes.

Thor wasn't sure what compelled him, but he raised his glass as if in toast, and then drank all of it in one long go, tipping his head back as he did so. The last remnants of the drink were thicker, viscous. Thor let it linger on his tongue longer than he should have, thinking to himself as he swallowed it, _Loki would taste like this... but stronger._

This new knowledge made his blood heat like fuel catching flame. He wasn't sure how, but he wanted to make sure this would not be a one-time occurrence. Thor looked up at Loki again, catching his brother's wide eyes for only an instant before Loki turned and began walking away.

Thor hastened to catch him, shoving past several guests with barely a muttered apology. He cared far more about not losing sight of his brother. To his relief, he managed to head him off before Loki could slip out of the exit.

"My dear brother," Loki said, wavering in his step.

"Are you retiring so early?" Thor questioned. He wanted to laugh for how ill at ease Loki seemed to have his nasty little prank not going according to plan. But then, Loki did tend to plan very poorly sometimes.

"I am rather spent," Loki said, without a trace of irony, but Thor was certain the wording was intentional, and he was so glad that for once he was privy to his brother's lonely little inside jokes.

"A pity," Thor said, fiddling with the empty cup to draw Loki's attention to it. "I wanted to thank you again. Yours was the finest drink that has touched my lips all night."

Anyone besides Thor might not have noticed how Loki's face had gone three shades paler than normal. But Thor knew his brother well. So, so well.

"You know," Loki guessed quietly, still fearful of that looming punishment that wouldn't be coming.

"Aye," Thor said. "You are not as clever as you think."

Loki's nerves finally got the better of him, and he snapped. "What do you want?"

Thor let himself grin, if only to make Loki sweat for a moment longer.

"Perhaps you could fetch me another."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains explicit watersports, meaning sexual play with urine.  
> I am only warning within the fic because originally the fic did not contain this, and therefore was posted without the 'watersports' tag. It is now tagged, so returning visitors, take notice. Sorry/You're very welcome :3

They could hardly leave the feast quickly enough. By the time they reached Loki's chambers, Thor all but dragged his brother inside. The door shut with a particular heaviness, and for once Thor was glad for the pesky wards Loki insisted on using to give himself privacy.

Loki's hands were on Thor instantly, clawing at Thor's chest to pull away his clothes. His mouth captured Thor's with a single-minded hunger, as if eager to see if he could taste himself. Thor had never seen his brother so transparent with need, but he was grateful for it. No longer did he have to wonder if his feelings were reciprocated. He did the same favor for Loki, surrendering himself to the kiss wholeheartedly.

"How did you know?" Loki asked, breathless when he finally broke away. "How much did you have to drink before you figured it out?"

"As soon as it touched my tongue, I knew," Thor answered, slipping his hand into Loki's trousers. "Or at least, I'd hoped."

"You're disgusting," Loki pants, grinding himself against Thor's palm. "You hoped your brother had cum into your drink? You must have seed in your mouth often to guess the taste of it so quickly. I bet you mourned that the flavor had been diluted. I bet you wished you could have tasted it by itself on your tongue, or that you could have licked it directly from the head of my cock."

"Yes," Thor agreed, almost moaning as he leaned in to kiss Loki again. The younger man allowed it for a moment, writhing under Thor's touch, before he pushed him away again.

"You are depraved," Loki said. "You don't deserve my cum. I should have pissed in your drink instead."

The words were shocking and made Thor groan, but not because he found the idea entirely repulsing. Rather, Thor realized he was excited by the idea, perhaps because it was so degrading. If he had tasted Loki's piss in his cup, would he have drank it still? It shamed him to admit to himself that he would have.

"Do you like the idea of that, Thor?" Loki questioned, his eyes dark slivers. He stared at his brother as if seeing him for the first time.

"I think so," Thor confessed, but Loki didn't seem to approve of the uncertainty. "Yes."

"Kneel down," Loki said, his voice strangely low.

Thor hastened to obey, feeling a thrill to sink to his knees in front of his brother. Both of them were disheveled but not undressed. Loki began to open his trousers, but stopped when Thor's hands reached forward and allowed Thor the opportunity to do it for him.

Loki wore no undergarments – and that was a detail Thor filed away for later. For the first time, Thor held his brother's cock and saw it up close, something he had only fantasized about before. It was sizable even soft, although not as thick as his own. The pink color of the head made Thor's mouth water just the same. He wanted to taste it, wanted to feel the slim shaft sliding between his lips, fucking his mouth. Thor stroked his fingers over the length of it, intending to get his brother hard, but Loki stopped him, brushing Thor away and taking himself in hand.

Loki's fingers moved against his own skin, more to entice Thor than himself. With his free hand, he stroked his thumb against Thor's jaw and over his bottom lip.

"Open," Loki commanded.

Obediently, Thor opened his mouth, managing to flick his tongue against the pad of Loki's thumb before it was pulled away. Loki shifted forward, guiding his cock to Thor's lips. At once, Thor closed his mouth around the tip of Loki's cock, suckling softly and lapping his tongue at the slit. "Don't," Loki warned him, and Thor reluctantly stopped, letting his mouth pop open again. He hated being told no, as if he had done something he wasn't supposed to, but it was satisfying to hear Loki breathe heavily, to see his cool exterior cracked apart. 

It took a second for Loki to regain his composure, and when he did he came close again, rubbing himself against Thor's bottom lip. Thor felt confused, wondering if Loki meant to torment him, until he realized. Loki truly wanted to have Thor drink his piss, and he intended to do it by urinating directly into his mouth. He felt a rush of arousal mixed with anxiety, but made himself to relax, and opened his mouth wide again for his brother.

The first spurt took him by surprise, hitting the back of his mouth in a strong, short stream. Thor forced himself to stay still, so that his brother's soft cock would not slip from where it rested against his lips. Then Loki started urinating again, a longer but less intense flow that rapidly filled Thor's mouth. The liquid washed over his tongue, salty and strong, but a far cry from being as unpleasant as Thor had feared. It was the scent that was more overwhelming, and when the liquid overflowed and spilled past his lips, Thor felt himself panic.

He pulled away, closing his mouth against any more and shutting his eyes as Loki's continued stream splashed him in the face. He turned his head away from it, and it ran down his neck instead until Loki stopped himself. For a moment, Thor knelt, unable to rid himself of this mouthful. He wanted to spit, to simply open his mouth and let it all spill back out, but suddenly Loki was kneeling in front of him, one hand covering Thor's mouth, the other finding Thor's erection and rubbing him through his clothes.

"Swallow it," Loki said, his voice soft but urgent.

Thor knew if he wanted to, he could have refused. It would have been easier to refuse, for Thor's body did not want to obey. His throat felt closed off, and he was grateful for Loki's fingers against his lips to help him regain some modicum of control.

Thor's eyes were watering when finally, _finally_ he managed to swallow it down. It was such a small thing in the end, but the knowledge of what he had just done had him leaking against Loki's hand. Loki grasped his head roughly and kissed him, long and lingering, leaving them both breathy when it ended.

"So good," Loki praised, his voice thick with lust. "You are such a good little slut. _Gods_ , Thor. You'd take anything that I could give you, wouldn't you?"

"Most things," Thor agreed, retaining some hesitancy.

Loki stroked his thumb against Thor's bottom lip while his other hand still stroked the hard outline of Thor's cock.

"I want you to swallow the rest of it for me," Loki said, fixated on Thor's mouth. "Will you?"

Words didn't seem to want to cooperate. Thor nodded dumbly.

Loki exhaled and gave a relieved, genuine smile. "Good boy," Loki said, and somehow the praise felt dirtier than anything they had done so far. "Open up."


End file.
